In electro-mechanical systems that contain subcomponents, exposure to weather elements can cause various subcomponents to seize to their housings. Particularly problematic are antenna arrays consisting of antenna elements. Antenna arrays are typically exposed to the environment with relatively little protection. Antenna elements and their housings can both be constructed of an aluminum alloy that, when placed in close proximity and exposed to a salt-water atmosphere, can create an aluminum oxide between the element and its housing. This oxidation, combined with natural build-up of particulate matter makes successful damage-free extraction of the antenna elements difficult. Although a protective weather seal may be used to keep moisture and particulate matter out of the interfaces of the elements and housings, the weather seal may break down over time and further contributes to the problem of trapping grime and oxidation. There currently does not exist a reliable, repeatable, quick, simple and effective tool for successful extraction of seized mechanical components.